Ninjago: Dead Problems Possession
by CasCakes
Summary: Cassie and her friends and fellow Elemental Masters - Camila and Cameron - join the team right before disaster strikes. What happen when Morro comes back from the dead to strike fear onto humanity? To make things worse for her, Cassie must face the horrific reality that an uncle she had no clue about is on the side of Evil.
1. Character Introductions

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Camila Kylie Taylor

Nickname(s) or Alias: Omega, Speedy McSpeedy Pants (Cassie)

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Age: 17

Birthday: 8/4

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: Mexican

Languages spoken: English and Spanish

Native language: Spanish

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5'4

Figure/build: Skinny but has a nice body

Hair colour: Light Brown

Hairstyle: Put up in a bun or two

Eye colour: Big, cute bluish grey eyes

Skin/fur/etc colour: Light

Tattoos: Has a wolf tattoo up left upper side of back

Piercings: Pretty Snowflake earrings

Scars/distinguishing marks: None

Preferred style of clothing: mid thigh skin tight dresses with black high top vans that have a hint of gold

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: A lightning bolt necklace and wolf charm bracelet

PERSONALITY

Personality: Nice,smart,trustworthy,loyal,out-going,sneaky,strong

Disposition: Has had impatient attitude

Likes: Singing,playing soccer,winning,running,going out at night and playing with Cameron

Dislikes: Being bossed around,waiting,using manners in public,

Fears/Phobias: Clowns, Tight Spaces, Collars

Favourite quote: "The Secret To our success is that we never, never give up."

Favourite food: Steak

Favourite drink: Gatorade

Favourite color: Green

Favourite song: Despacsito ~ Justin Bieber

Favourite movie: Titanic

Favourite sport: Soccer

Favourite book: Titanic: Voices from the Survivors

Significant/special belongings: Wolf Ring

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude? Both

Fighting skills/techniques: She often sneaks around since she can be swift about it. When it comes to hand to hand combat, she uses her speed to accelerate her attacks to result in stronger punches and kicks.

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Speed

Weapon of choice (if any): Double Sided Blade

Weaknesses in combat: Being without Cameron, seeing blood, and patience

Strengths in combat: Being with him

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents names: James (Father) and Martha (Mother)

Are parents alive or dead? mother is gone, father isn't.

Is the character still in contact with their parents? Kinda

Siblings? Cameron (Twin)

Other Important Relatives: Griffin (Cousin)

Partner: TBA

Children: None yet

Best Friends: Lloyd, Cassie,

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Cassidy Rose Emerson

Nickname(s) or Alias: Cassie, Borasco (herself)

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Age: 19

Birthday: 2/24

Sexuality: Pansexual

Nationality: American

Languages spoken: English and Swedish

Native language: English

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5'4

Figure/build: Curvy, but on lighter side

Hair colour: Chocolate Brown

Hairstyle: High pony tail with some of her hair down in the front

Eye colour: Hazel

Skin/fur/etc colour: Light Olive

Tattoos: Japanese symbol for Sky on left wrist

Piercings: None

Scars/distinguishing marks: One on her shoulder and a few on her arms.

Preferred style of clothing: Dark shorts, black tank with light gray flannel, black high top converse

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: Some black hair ties on wrists and black choker

PERSONALITY

Personality: Trustworthy, Stubborn, creative, passionate, impatient, persuasive

Disposition: She can be really stubborn and doesn't let people change her mind about certain things

Likes: Cake, Drawing, meditating, Watching Anime

Dislikes: Being alone a lot, when people won't listen, people who are too positive.

Fears/Phobias: Bugs, Open Ocean, being betrayed

Favourite quote: "Suicide is the only mistake you won't live to regret"

Favourite food: Cake/Salmon

Favourite drink: Cream Soda

Favourite color: Purple

Favourite song: Such Horrible Things ~ Creature Feature

Favourite movie: Star Wars: Rogue One

Favourite sport: Wrestling

Favourite book: The Great Gatsby

Significant/special belongings: Picture of her with her parents when she was a baby

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude? Can be both, but more on the aggressive side

Fighting skills/techniques: Her style is similar to that of fire benders from Avatar. She also likes to sometimes duel wield her ax and powers.

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Wind

Weapon of choice (if any): Either a large or small ax, but pulls more towards a smaller one

Weaknesses in combat: Speed, Patience, and physical strength

Strengths in combat: Controlling element, Balance, and weapon use

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents names: Caleb (Father) and Aria (Mother)

Are parents alive or dead? Both are Dead

Is the character still in contact with their parents? she can't

Siblings? None

Other Important Relatives: Morro (Uncle)

Partner: TBA

Children: None yet

Best Friend: Camila, Kai

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Cameron Hunter Taylor

Nickname(s) or Alias: Beta, Mr. Shadows (Cassie)

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 17

Birthday: 8/4

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: Mexican

Languages spoken: English and Spanish

Native language: Spanish

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 5'9

Figure/build: Muscular but skinny

Hair colour: Light Brown

Hairstyle: Shaggy

Eye colour: Greenish Gray

Skin/fur/etc colour: Light

Tattoos: Wolf on right upper arm

Piercings: none

Scars/distinguishing marks: scar on side of neck

Preferred style of clothing: Dress shorts with a sleeved tight t-shirt and white high tops vans with a hint of gold

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: wolf necklace and lightning bolt bracelet.

PERSONALITY

Personality: Nice, Smart, protective, sneaky, loyal, out-going, strong, polite

Likes: Soccer, winning, going to the beach

Dislikes: Same as Camila

Fears/Phobias: Same as her too

Favourite quote: "Brother and sister, together as friends, ready to face whatever life sends"

Favourite food: cheese burgers

Favourite drink: Iced Tea

Favourite color: Blue

Favourite song: Sign of the Times ~ Harry Styles

Favourite movie: Halloween

Favourite sport: Soccer

Favourite book: Night

Significant/special belongings: Wolf Ring

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude? Both

Fighting skills/techniques: He travels quietly and prefers to take things slowly. He's swift when fighting with his powers and takes strength from his own shadow. He can animated it as well.

Special skills/magical powers/etc: Shadows

Weapon of choice (if any): Bladed Mace

Weaknesses in combat: being away from Camila, smelling blood

Strengths in combat: Being with Camila, patience

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents names: James and Martha

Are parents alive or dead? Dad is alive but mom is gone

Is the character still in contact with their parents? Kinda

Siblings? Camila (twin)

Other Important Relatives: Griffin (cousin)

Partner: None

Children: None yet

Best Friend: Camila, Lloyd


	2. Chapter One: Won't Let It Go

Chapter One

I couldn't be any more content with where my life turned after being put through the horrific events of the Tournament of Elements. Following the first major fight in my occupation as an Elemental Master, Camila, Cameron, and I had set out on approaching the others about joining their group. But the ironic part? They had instead approached us about it first in the long run. Who knew that they were already looking for some new additions to the team?

The moment the question escaped from Lloyd's mouth, Camila was rather quick accept their offer to have us be apart of their team. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm about it; she seemed the most electrified about the thought of it. She and I moved out of our old apartment in Ninjago City to take up residency in the bounty with the others.

At first, it was a slow and weird transition, going from a small apartment with only one roommate to a group of people. I was never really used to having a whole bunch of people around because of the lack of family growing up. It had always been just me and my dad, and a few here and there from his side. But as for my mom's side? It was non existent ever since she had passed all those years ago when I was only a young child. I was the last of her family's legacy for as far as I was are of.

Considering that there weren't a whole lot of rooms left available, it left me to bunk with Nya while Camila and Cameron has the only remaining room to share themselves. I settled in nicely into the room, and even got to bond with Nya quite a bit. The first thing we talked about was our life revolving around Elemental powers. I was taken aback by the fact - when the team was first formed - that she was left out by the guys. I understood that it came from a standpoint of gender, even if they hadn't indented it on being so.

Both Camila and I knew what it was like to be underestimated and singled out due to our gender. It angered me that even in modern day, females could be still be viewed as the inferior gender. We were amongst the scarce race of Elemental Masters of our generation so we came with unmatchable powers. Disregarding our powers, I had been able to master combat with the use of a battle axe while she was nifty at hand to hand. We could be considered more than capable of combat compares to the average person and what they were able to do.

With that, we fit in well with the team, Cameron included. Even though there had been no life threatening dangers in Ninjago, the team still trained on a regular basis. I had to say that it was a nice change to be able to do something like that; have other Elemental Masters to train with. It certainly open the eyes of all three of us and brought new ideas to our plates.

On top of training, we were also introduced to jobs to raise money for our single form of income. We were to go out to compete jobs for people in exchange for money. They very rarely required more than three or four of us, which is why we had our usual teams. The original six split into two groups of three, Camila and Cameron were the team of two, and I was the only single person to take on the simpler jobs.

As of today, the guys had gone off to take care of some kind of monstrous sea creature terrorizing a small fishing community. It left us girls behind to help set up shop at the new property that Wu and Misako had purchased to create a Tea Farm sort of business. We wanted to show an appreciation to Wu for taking the three of us in, so Camila and I volunteered to be the ones to stay back and help.

We worked in the back to organize things as Nya took care of the rest up in the front. I tried my best to put the tea in alphabetical order by type so that it'd be easier to track each down. After a while, Wu had come into the room and got our attention with a cough. When we turned in his direction, I noticed that he had been carrying a box with the shop logo on the front. "You're doing a fine job, girls," he praised our work.

"Thank you, Sensei," Camila smiled at the comment, with a bow of respect to accompany the gesture.

"You're welcome," he insisted, continuing "anyways, the new work uniforms have come in and I'd like for you two to try them on," he put the box down in front of him and opened it to pull out a shit. He unfolded it to reveal to us what was on the front, the logo of the store. I smiled in approval, mentally admitting that it was sort of cute to look at. "I would greatly appreciate it girls."

"Yeah, we can do it!" I expressed, offering him a smile in assurance. He smiled back at us and left the two uniforms behind for us to change into. The two of us went to the bathroom in the back together to change, but faced away from each other so we didn't see the other half naked. I left my bottoms on and only switched my regular Gi shirt with the new one for the uniform. It was a little baggy at the bottom so I opted to use one of my black hair ties to tie it at the back. "what do you think about these?" I wondered, referring to the new uniforms.

"It's not necessarily my cup of tea for every day wear, but I guess it's kind of cute for a work uniform," she chuckled at her own pun, getting a small smile from me. She held out the tea pot hat that came along with the shirts and observed hers closer. "I think that the hats are a good addition to the outfit, that's for sure."

"I gotta agree you, Cami," I wasn't usually a fan of hats, but I had to say that I liked the little tea pot hats that came along with the work uniform we were to wear around the tea shop. As a finishing touch, I wrapped my belt back around my waist. "let's get out there," I spoke and followed her out to the front of the store.

"You girls look cute in those," Misako complimented us, smile and all. As we went back to the front of the counter, she handed us both a small pile of flyers. I rested my elbow on the counter and skimmed over the paper in the top of the pile. It was an advertisement for the tea shop. "Wu wanted me tell you two that he wants you to go into the city to pass those out if you don't mind."

"Don't worry, we'll get the job done!" Camila informed her, and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much! I hope that it brings some customers in," Misako added just as we walked out of the store. I let my purple Elemental Dragon form under me while Camila did the same, and descended for the city. The ride was quiet, as the both of us took the trip as a moment of peace for us, as the guys weren't there to be as noisy as they usually were. Riding together on our Dragons usually meant they wouldn't shut up for the entire time, hence I prefer going out without them all there with me.

Camila pointed out a part of the city which we both found to be idea. It was right near the Ninjago City Park, so we had the open space to land our dragons to let them disappear. I stretched my hands behind my back and felt the papers brush up against my shirt. I yawned before bringing my hands back to get a better look back at the flyer. "Hey, let's split up so we can get the word out to different people," I had suggested a sudden idea that popped into my head when a lightbulb went off.

She gave me a thumbs up in approval. "Sounds good to me!" She chirped and smiled before waving as we parted from one another. I walked more towards the shopping district of the area while she stayed closer to the park in the middle of the city. I saw a few people staring at me as if they had thought I was crazy - Undoubtedly due to my attire - but I didn't give a care in the world.

"Steep Wisdom, newest tea shop around!" I shouted out to get the attention of those passing by. A few glanced at me, but ultimately, I was being ignored by the mass of people around me. "fresh tea available now at Steep Wisdom!" I kept on trying, to very little avail. Over the hour of presenting the flyers, only a handful of people took said flyers, proving that not too many were interested.

As I was getting bored, I plopped down into an empty bench and flung my arms over the top to rest them. My head fell back and I looked up at the sky while I observed the passing clouds. As if I were a child again, I attempted to make various ones out to see what shapes they had made. Out of nowhere, a chill ran down my spine that caused me to jerk up a bit. I glanced around in worry as I felt an alarming change in the air. Not just the air.

But the wind.

I would know natural change when I felt it, but it was something far beyond what I was familiar with. It was quick to remind me of what it was like when I used my powers at times. My heart sank in my chest as I stood up and started bolting down the sidewalk, weaving in the crowd of people towards my destination: the City Park. I dug through my back pocket to rip out my phone and find Camila's contact. I didn't hesitate to call her. "Hey girl, what's up?" She inquired through the speaker.

"Something is terribly wrong, CamI!" I cried to her. "I'm coming back to the park now. We need to get back to the shop and tell Sensei. Now!" I started to freak out. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but I just had a gut feeling that there was something to worry about. Yes, I might have been taking it too seriously, but it was a justified panic.

"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?"

"I," I paused for moment, as there was no sane way of explaining the situation. "I felt a change in the wind that just not natural. Call me crazy, but I know it's not right. It's what I feel when I'm using my powers. I don't know what's wrong with it!" I continued to panic. "just meet me at the fountain!" I hung up the phone, shoving it back into my pocket. I jumped, and in midair, let my majestic dragon form under. Flight made my trip back faster.

I floated above Camila and saw that she had noticed me once I got to the park. She didn't hesitate to form her own dragon and fly up to stop right beside me. "Are you sure we need to go back to Steep Wisdom?" She wondered.

"Yeah!" I answered. "we need to go now!" I finished, pulling back on the reime of my dragon to get it to head back to Steep Wisdom. A cluster of questions took over my mind while I should have been focused on flying. I tried piecing together possibly explanations to the situations but nothing was coming to mind.

To break the silence that had fallen between us, Camila spoke up with "Can you tell me exactly what's going on? I want to know," I didn't blame her for being curious.

I let out a long sigh and gripped onto the reins tighter than I already was. "I suspect that you can't feel the change either since you're not the Elemental of Wind," I had noticed that usually, depending on what element you wielded, you had unique senses relating to the element. In my case, I felt the change in the air while she didn't.

"Maybe you're just overreacting. It could just be nothing."

"Trust me, I would know if it wasn't something. I can just feel it in my gut that something is wrong. Please believe me."

Camila sighed softly. "I believe you," she told me as we continued to the tea shop. As we grew closer and closer, the sensation in the wind took over me more. I could feel an unexplainable chill racing through my veins as if some cool liquid had been shot into my system by means of IV. Both of our eyes widened by the time we made it back, seeing the dark storm brewing above the store and bounty. The winds were sharp like knives against my skin as we stopped above the property to jump down.

The others were scattered across the courtyard while Lloyd stood perfectly still in the middle of the group. He was the source of the disturbance in the wind. "Lloyd, what's wrong with you?!" I yelled at him as Camila stood behind me to look around at the others, running over to her brother when she spotted him. "what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I see that two of your little gang are late to the party," he smirked a deathly smile, glancing me in the eyes. I could see the newly formed bags under his eyes as well as the green tint to his skin. "nice if you go finally join!" He barked and kicked in my direction, sending a shot of wind towards me. I held out my hands to block the attack with my own powers. My eyes widened further as I stared on in disbelieve. "n-no," I said under my breath. "that's impossible."

I noticed that he had just been as taken aback as I had. "You possess the power of the wind," he came to the realization. "but neither I nor Aria ever had children! How is this even possible?!" He became easily enraged at the idea of us sharing the same Elemental Powers.

"What are you talking about? What about my mother?"

"Oh, did she never tell you about me?" He only chuckled. "I'm her brother! Which makes you my niece. Either way, that doesn't change a thing!" He ran at me and caught me in a tornado of wind to lift me off of the ground. I looked down at the others who stared at us in utter shock. Cameron use his powers of shadow to land an attack on him, causing the tornado to disappear into thin air. I fell to the ground and landed on my back, sending a surge of pain straight through my flesh.

Cassie!" Camila called out and raced towards me to help me get up. " are you okay?!"

I cracked my back and felt a ball of wind surrounding my fight fist. "I've been better. Just get the others out of here," I told her, knowing that they would be the most stubborn about making and escape from the problem. They would more than likely refuse to back out. She nodded and ran to the others. "Cameron, back me up here!" I yelled over to him as he held our adversary in a rope of shadows.

I could see him struggling but it was no use for him to escape. "Why are you doing this?!" I demanded an answer.

"You're not one to demand an answer from me!" He growled and used a slice of wind to break the chain of rope Cameron had. He jumped at me with an acceleration of wind and landed on top. He glared at me with his deep eyes. "if only your mother had told you about her past with me. And then maybe you would understand Cassie," he chuckled and began to choke me with an all too familiar power - deoxygenation.

After a minute, I felt myself slipping until something forced him oft of me. Camila kicked him in the face with such speed, causing him to fly back into the outer wall of Steep Wisdom. "Come on, we need to get out of here!" she began to pull me by the wrist to follow the others to the bounty. We climbed aboard and watched down below as the being possessing Lloyd struggled to get to us.


	3. Chapter Two: If I Were

I could feel my blood boiling inside of my veins as I continued to ponder on about what had just happened. Anyone else would be just as crazy as I was if they had just found out that they did in fact have a past relative that somehow came back to life, not to mention that they were an adversary of them. "How do you guys still have your powers?!" Jay expressed as he ran up to Cameron, Camila, and myself. "the rest of us lost ours. It's not fair!"

The three of us exchanged expressions of confusion, for Cameron to speak up with a strong shrug "Beats me. I have no clue so I couldn't tell you Jay," he confessed. I wasn't sure what was worse; finding out about the dead uncle that I had or that the majority of my comrades lost their powers. He glanced over to Wu. "can you explain this, Sensei?"

He walked closer to us while gripping onto his wooden staff, sighing to himself. "As Lloyd is compromised, the four of you have lost your powers. You are the only ones of the Elemental Masters whom have your abilities tied with him, hence they have diminished and the others' powers have not."

"That doesn't explain what happened to Lloyd!" Camila spoke suddenly, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the team. It was another thing that worried me, and not just because he was being possessed by my villainous uncle. "what did happen?!"

I could see the melancholy in Wu's eyes, as if he was reminiscing something of the past. "Yeah Sensei, who was that?" Cole couldn't help but wonder.

"You were not my first pupils, there was one before you," the bearded man confessed to us, getting shocked reactions from the original four members of the team. "Morro, one of the twin Elemental Masters of Wind from the last generation," my eyes widened as his words escaped his lips, taking me aback by a mile. It was one thing for me to discover that I had a long lost uncle in the family, but for him to be my own mother's twin brother? To me, it was a whole new level of shock.

"We should probably be worried about this more than that, guys," Nya got our attention as she pointed up at a screen, revealing a red dot of a figure heading straight for us. "it looks like our new master of wind has caught his second wind," she stated. We heard the roaring of a dragon from outside, to which we ran out to observe. It was unbelievable to see an Elemental Dragon so closely resembling mine circling the bounty. It looked so similar to mine, except it was in shades of green and had rips all throughout its wings, while mine was purple.

"The canons!" Cole yelled in an order to some of us, Jay and Cameron taking control of them to aim at Morro. He dodged every one and even threw some attacks at us, causing the bounty to move and us to slide across the deck.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that my mother had a twin?!" I wanted to know, looking at Wu with pleading eyes regarding my question. "I would think that you would tell me something like that, especially since he too could control the wind. And now he's back, possessing Lloyd, and is after us and your god damn staff!"

"I'm sorry I never got around to it, it's just something that I wanted to keep in my past," he frowned, keeping his hat on top of his head with his free hand. "but for now, we must keep the staff away from him. And he won't stop until he has it."

I attempted to use my powers to keep him away, as did Cameron as Camila threw some cannon balls at him at top speed, actually managing to hit Morro's dragon unlike with the use of the cannons. After a short while, he finally got close enough to land on the bounty, jumping off his dragon. He pulled out a pair of swords out of seemingly no where, having a chilling maniacal laugh to accompany the weapons.

"I need some ink and parchment to make an imprint to see what's on the staff," Wu brought to the Group's attention.

We stood silent for a moment until Cameron spoke up "Cassie's got some ink from a while ago! From her art!" I mentally face palmed myself for not thinking of that first. "we can bring you to it."

"You're a genius!" I complimented him. "I never thought of that! But for now, we'll get you that ink below deck. The rest of you, stay here and hold him off!"

As we raced for the lower deck, Camila came with it. "I'm coming with you!" She told us.

"That's fine!" I resounded

"Oh, that's honorable for you to nominate us!" Cole started to complain to me.

"Yeah!" Jay agreed with him. "we didn't fair too hot last time so why is it that you get off with the easy task?"

"We don't have time to complain about this!" I yelled back at them just as I began to descend the stairs with the other three. I raced to my room and started ripping through my art supplies until I finally found a thing of ink I hadn't even opened yet. "guys, I found it!" I called out to the others before I felt the bounty rock and tip to the side as I tried reaching the door. I gripped into the door frame and held myself so I didn't fall, and pulled myself out of my bedroom.

To my despisal, I realized that Morro had made his way for the lower deck to come face to face with us. With the bounty still rocking back and forth, we were forced to keep ourselves balanced with all of our power in us. "Give me the ink!" Wu called to me.

I turned to him and chucked the bottle to him. "Get the imprint. We'll hold him off!" Out of no where, I was jerked out of place and fell to the front of the bounty with Cameron as Camila managed to hold into a door frame. She was met with Morro who made an attempt to pass her, but with her lightning fast reflexes. She stopped him and pinned him against the wall.

"Your team will fall apart without its green leader!" He spat in her face. Cameron and I helped each other up and tried to get up to the other two, but were too unbalanced to make it there.

"We're still a team who can function without him! We're fighting for him and that's all that it takes!" She claimed in a newfound confidence that I hadn't seen in her ever since our fight against Chen. "you might not want to give up, but we won't either!" She pushed him back just as the bounty hit something. Part of the ship was ripped off when we crashed into a small section of a mountain.

Wind began to jerk around my hair as the bounty was filled with outside air, creating a suction like effect that tried to pull us two out. I was able to keep Cameron safe with a gust of wind, allowing him to grab onto the stares. I was left to dangle off of the side of the broken bounty wall. "Oh shit!" I screamed out as a sudden fear surged through my entire body. Morro was pushed back towards me by Camila when she lost balance over herself.

He glared at me with these piercing eyes I had only seen in my nightmares, as if he were a demon from the fiery pits of Hell. "If you want the staff, then take it!" Wu yelled to get his attention, throwing the wooden staff out through the side of the bounty. As he jumped out to go with it, Morro's foot slammed into my foot which caused me to lose my hold.

Before I knew it, Camila had grabbed a hold of my hand to pull me back in. "Oh my god, thank you!" I expressed in a form of relief. As we prepared ourselves, the bounty started going down. The four of us held on for our lives while we watched the ground grow closer and closer to us. I felt the impact as it forced us all around. I slammed into the wall and my head crashed into the wood before I fell to the floor. My vision started to spin before my eyes became weak. The last thing I saw were my fallen comrade as I faded into the darkness.


	4. Chapter Three: Believe Or Not Believe

**I thought that it'd be a fun idea to start putting small quotes at the end of each chapter that can be used for low key foreshadowing. So enjoy being forced to think! ️**

A ringing sensation flooded my hearing as a slowly came back into consciousness, feeling the cold night air hitting my face. I groaned and sat up, sensing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" I heard an all too familiar voice question me with concern. I looked up to see Cole, who offered me help up, in which I gladly accepted. "you've been out for a few minutes," the master of earth informed me.

I cracked my back and stood up with his assistants. "Took a somewhat hard hit, but I think that I'll manage," I responded while I looked out the gaping hole in the side of the bounty, noticing that he had been stuck in a tree. "I'm just really pissed that Morro got away with the staff," I frowned at the idea of my monstrous uncle being one step ahead of us. "we don't even know what was engraved in the side."

"I wouldn't exactly say that," he tried, grabbing me by the wrist to bring me into Wu's study. I raised an eyebrow as I observed three imagines inked onto the side of the wall. "Sensei managed to get some imprints of what was on it."

Wu and a couple of the others were gathered around the set of picture, all looking just as confused as the next. "I'm glad that you had some extra ink lying around. Now we know what was on my father's staff," Wu spoke, his eyes ceasing to glance away from the imagines. I walked up closer to then for a better look. "but after studying them, I'm not entirely sure what they mean."

My eyes widened when I got a better look at the first symbol. I rested my hand against it, some of the freshly splattered ink rubbing off onto my glove. "I've seen this symbol before. I know exactly what it means," I brought to his attention.

"Really?" Camila wondered, as if it were in disbelieve. I nodded my head in confirmation, being well away of what it meant. "what does it symbolize?"

"Airjitzu," I said simply. Being the child - who unlocked their powers at a younger age - of a former Elemental Master, I was subjected to many different legends and material of supernatural origin. Even though it had been my father who had shown me and not my mother, I was shown the legends of Airjitzu, considering that my mother had been taught it.

We were the Masters of Air and Wind, so it would make sense that I was well aware of the ancient form of martial arts. I didn't just know about it, I had mastered it just as my mom had did in her days. "I have heard of such a thing before," Wu admitted. "but what makes you so sure this is what it could be?"

"It came from my mother," I revealed. "my father was the one to show me an old scroll with the fighting style of the Martial Arts form. It's because I'm the Master of Wind that I was to learn it. It's boosted my abilities when I perform it. I just haven't actually used it in ages, so I never found a reason to introduce it to you guys until now."

I was aware that every single one of us had ability that we hadn't shared with the others, so I didn't feel guilty holding the information back. "I can't believe we already know part of the clues and it hasn't even been ten minutes left!" Camila expressed. "I'm guessing that we're going to need I learn it. Now you can teach us how to do Airjitzu in the morning! This is great! One step ahead of Morro!"

I frowned, breaking the news "It's not exactly that simple," I confessed. "although I know the art, it's not something that can be taught strictly by physical detention. You must be able to observe the artwork and read off the saying from the scroll that must be read aloud as you first perform it," I had forgotten the chant, and it would have to be recited word for word in order for it to be successfully learned.

"Then we just gotta find the scroll! It can't be that hard, right?" Cole wondered to no one in particular. "then we'll really be one step ahead of the enemy."

"Right."

We started to walk out of the bounty to where the others were setting up a camp fire, all of us anxious as to what our next means of action would end up being. I deeply worried about what Morro had been planning to do. What was his purpose of hunting down the First Spinjitzu Master's final resting place! What was my uncle planning?

By the time night fell, the group sat around the camp fire to observe the crimson and orange flame. "Care to hear a ghost story?" Wu questioned the rest of us.

"If it means saving Lloyd, then yes," Zane nodded, answering for the rest of us.

"Morro may have been my first pupil, but he was also my greatest regret."

Before he was a cursed spirit, it wasn't I who found him, but he who found me. My brother had just gone off to train under Master Chen which gave me time to attempt my hand at teaching. Morro was the perfect student. He did everything that was ever asked of him. I had shown him stuff he had never seen, and he had shown me a few things too. He had a power over the wind I had never seen; he was the descendent of an Elemental Master. It was then I thought I had found the one. Perhaps he would wear green.

After I told him he could be the Green Ninja, there was a hunger unmatched. There was an arrogance in him, I feared I had made a terrible mistake. But it wasn't for me to decide, it was destiny. When the golden weapons didn't respond like they did for Lloyd later, I knew Morro wouldn't become the Chosen One.

He became obsessed to prove me wrong, to prove destiny wrong. He became reckless, he thought that he was invincible. I knew right there and then that I could not teach those who would not listen. He told me that he would find my father's tomb to prove that he was worthy. I told him it could not be found. My father had left no message. I left the gates open in hopes that he would return, but he never came back.

"I am saddened that he was brandished to the cursed realm, but what worries be more is that he escaped," Wu finished explained the long story of my Uncle's past.

I sat in disbelief, my elbows resting on my knees. I looked down at the flames to get lost in thought. I began to contemplate about my whole aspect on him and what he really was about. I was able to understand that he has been sent to the cursed realm upon his death, but what made me ponder was the reasoning behind it. What exactly had sent him to the dreaded afterlife?

I knew that there was something missing behind the story, and I craved to know what it was. Something drove him to be what he was today, and I wanted to be given a satisfying answer. What was to blame for his actions?

Though, my biggest question was about where my mother was when he was out training under my own Sensei. How did he end up an orphan but she didn't? Yeah, my mother had disowned her parents for things I never was told, but at least they didn't leave her out on the curb. Perhaps the lack of parents was the root of his melancholy and rage? I was willing to believe such a thing.

As time went on, the group slowly started to head off to bed, sleeping in clumps around the dying camp fire in old sleeping bags we had from the bounty. I was one of the last, and I was left to stare up at the starry sky as my insomnia caught up with me yet again, leaving me close to restless. The subject of Morro just didn't want to leave my mind.

To your mute out the snoring of some of my comrades, I forced myself to think about the situation that we had gotten ourselves caught up in. I wanted to know what my uncle's end goal was and exactly what his motivations behind his efforts were. What caused him to become what he was today? Judging by what I knew, he was comparable to a horror movie villain.

The closest example I could come up with was from the 2013 version of the Texas Chainsaw franchise movies, where the main villain never had a clear motive. And not to mention, the main character was a blood relative of him, similar to how I was related to the villain of our story.

Maybe he was an evident sociopath or he was just merely misunderstood, but it didn't change the fact that he was doing the unthinkable. Though, he may have been viewed as a monster in the eyes of the general group, but there was just a force twisting my guts up like spaghetti that made my mind drift to other thoughts. I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 **~A single lie discovered is enough to create doubt in every truth expressed~**


	5. Chapter Four: Oh So Melancholy

By the time sun rise came around, Misako had arrived to our make shift camp sight, ready to spill her knowledge onto us. Camila and Zane spent some time cooking us up a delicious breakfast of noodles, even though it technically wasn't a proper meal for breakfast. I sat with the group as Misako and Wu conversed in private near the fire, looking down at the imprints on parchment.

"How are you feeling about this whole situation?" Camila wondered out loud, looking at me as she took a bite of her chopsticks of noodles. "I'm guessing that you're not taking it too well?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "what are you talking about?"

She swallowed her mouth full of food. "I'd be pretty devastated myself if one of my long lost relatives turned into a cursed spirit and came back to terrorize Ninjago," I guess that I never really considered what other's opinions on the matter would be, I was caught up in my own contemplations. "you know you can talk to me about it," she gave me a warm, assuring smile.

I returned a small smile in appreciation, followed by a shrug. "I mean, I guess it was rather crazy to find that out. It's not exactly normal to come across an insane, dead uncle of yours that more than likely wants to destroy humanity as we know of," not many would understand the sensation of their own flesh and blood being the ones to seek the destruction of the world, not just some every day guy who thought they were cool or something. I let out a soft sigh. "you maybe think we could not talk about it right now?" After all the thinking I had been doing, I wasn't in the mood to dwell on it any farther on it.

We looked up when Wu and Misako returned to the group with the parchment of black symbols. "We weren't able to decipher the other ones, but I can confirm that the first is indeed that of airjitzu," she revealed, making me smile at the confirmation of my accusations.

"The scroll of Airjitzu is well guarded in the ancient Library of Domu," Wu added into the conversation.

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn," Zane interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "but my records reveal that it was recently stolen."

"By who?!" Jay cried out.

"Let me guess, Ronin?" Cole wondered.

"May I ask who this Ronin fellow is that you're talking about?" Cameron couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Let's just say he's not a friend," Kai informed those who were oblivious to him.

"But this is good news!" Jay claimed, to be questioned by Cole. He grunted. "because of Morro doesn't know this, he'll be heading to the library!" My eyes lit up in hope.

"And Ronin is most likely held up in sticks, which gives us a head start!" Cole smiled. The rest of us were just as relieved as he was, even celebrating the idea with the Master of Earth.

We didn't take too much time to head out, opting to take our Elemental Dragons - or at least mine, Camila, and Cameron's - as they would be the fasted mode of transportation for the group. Kai and Zane rode with Cameron, Jay with Camila, while Cole was left with me. As the only means of staying on, he had to wrap his hands around my torso just as the others did on their flier's dragon. His hands were interlocked with each other to ensure that he would lose his grip. "Always remember to hold on!" I started to joke. "I don't want you falling off and turning into a ghost."

He chuckled softly in response. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Oh, I do, just wanted to lighten up the mood a little bit."

He laughed a little more as we took off into flight, heading in the direction of the sun as Kai had ordered us to do. We didn't fly right next to each other, but rather a little ways. I had no objections because if would lead to less people interrupting some peace. I raised an eyebrow when I could feel his head resting beside mine. "Hey, I gotta ask you a question."

"Hit me up with whatcha got, rocky."

He brought his head back to sit normally again. "Call me crazy, but Camila has really been off lately, ever since Morro appeared. Not like everyone else here. I feel like something's off," he admitted, getting my full attention.

"Huh?" I glanced back at him. "what do you mean."

"She's been super anxious the entire time, you've seen her. What's your take on it?"

I had to stop to think for a moment. He wasn't wrong when she was acting stance. I guess I could blame it on the close friendship that she had create between Lloyd and herself in the span of time that they knew each other. I'd be lying if I said I didn't see the instantly strong connection formed between the two. They clicked the moment we got out of the small war with Chen and his group.

They spent so much time together, he was the one to get her specially used to being around the group. I found it cute how much they had bonded, even getting a bit jealous of their rather inseparable relationship. "I mean, they were really close. So I don't blame her for her reaction to it all."

I felt really bad for her, because I knew that she was completely broken when she thought she Cameron for good, so it had to be a whole different thing with a close friend. "I don't know why, but she totally has to have a thing for Lloyd. Right?"

I nodded. Knowing the way she looked at him sometimes, it was a great possibility. "I wouldn't doubt it," believe it or not, I low key shipped them together so hard. "If would certainly justify her reaction even more. I mean, I'd be the same way if I lost some. Like you, for instance," it took me a moment but I soon realized exactly what I had said and the way that it could come out to him, and immediately tried to play it cool. "I mean, you're like my best friend so of course I'd be devastated if it was you!" I unintentionally smiled awkwardly, thankfully something he couldn't exactly see.

"I'd be devastated if it were too," he responded, rubbing the top of my head to mess up some of my loose hair. After our meaningful conversation, we were interrupted debut Cameron who slowed down to meet with Camila and I's dragons

"We were just talking and we agree that it'd be a great idea to stop for a rest. We've been flying for a while now," he told the rest of us. "I saw a small train station up ahead where we can take a break."

"Sounds good to me!" Camila agreed like the rest of us. We slowed our pace and landed our dragons right near the station, letting the others hop off before our dragons disappeared into thin air. Camila stretched her arms out in front of her. "boy, I haven't flown my dragon so far in quite a long ti-" she was cut off when we heard a disembodied laugh. "uh, who else just heard that?"

"I did, but we're in the middle of no where!" Jay yelled in a whisper as the seven of us glanced around in confusion and caution.

"Be on guard," Kai ordered us. I jumped in place when I heard something crash to the ground behind us and turned to see a ghostly motorcycle heading straight towards us. Zane threw one of his shurikens at it but it only phases through the vehicle. It go closer, nearly hitting us. "look out!" We jumped out of the way, avoiding collision.

"Morro must have summoned him. We gotta fight him off!" I yelled at the others, throwing my firsts up to let spheres of wind surround them. He kept circling us over and over again, winding around his bladed weapon that was attacked to the end of a chain.

I backed up a few feet to bump into the others, ending back to back with them all. "If our weapons do nothing, how are we supposed to fight a ghost?!" Jay began to freak out just I was on the inside.

"Good question," Kai responded to him in a low voice. In a split second, the ghost came back around and somehow managed to get a grab on Kai's leg to grab him by the chain. Kai let out a cry and started being pulled, dragging across the desert floor. Kai was only able to get out by efforts of using his sword to loosen the chain. "I'm alright!" He assured us.

The ghost charged back at us, blade ready to swing. Cameron stood forward in front of us and held out his bladed mace, catching the chain and sword around it. He used it to get the ghost's weapon caught around the wooden leg of the water tower, pulling him off of his bike to land onto the train tracks. The ghost got back up, ready for another attack but got hit by an on going train.

"Now that's how you stop a ghost!" Cole expressed, high fiving Jay.

To our dismay, the ghost came back after the train had passed. "You think a train can stop a ghost?!" He chuckled in amusement. "your world will pay when Morro finds the tomb. And when he does, he will take possession of the-" he went on to begin explaining, until he accidentally knocked over the water tower. It tipped over and the water spilled all over him, making him explode into a green ectoplasm.

"Um, d-did that really just happen?" My mouth dropped in disbelief.

"I think it did," Camila answered, just as dumbfounded as me. "yeah, it definitely just happened."

 **You can't save someone, you can only love them.**


	6. Chapter Five: Parasites

After all being taken back by a mile, we decided to delay the break that was cut short to start for Stiix again. We had the same arrangements in terms of rides, which didn't really make all too much of a different. We finally got to the waterfront village in only an hour and a half, which was great because I was getting even more tired from not sleeping much that night.

We slowly stared down the board walk to enter the actually town. I stared down at the water to see schools of fish swimming around in every which way. "This place looks like some old city that you would see in a horror movie," Cameron commented, getting a nod of agreement from me. He wasn't wrong, it could be home base for a new horror film if someone sought such a place down. "but I gotta say, it certainly feels like home to a thief," a few of us chuckled in response.

"Why don't we split up and look for this Ronin? It will help us search faster," I wasn't usually one to suggest going in groups because of the dangers, but since the situation did not include either risks or dangers, and it would benefit us by covering more ground in a shorter amount of time, it was a perfectly fine idea at the moment. "you guys chill with that."

"Who left you in charge?" Kai inquired, causing me to face calm myself.

"No one did, and no one in particular is in charge here, you bimbo. I was just giving a suggestion," as much as Kai was a cool person, he could seriously get on my nerve when it came to battle and strategy. In those cases, he wasn't always the brightest lightbulb in the room. If anything, he was the dimmest of them all.

"I agree with her, it's best if we split up," Jay backed me up.

"It would indeed be wise to split off into smaller groups," Zane did as well.

I put my and on my hip, leaning to one side. "Looks like it's settled, splitting up it is," I tuned turned Camila. "hey, come with me. You chill with that?" I hoped. She nodded in agreement, letting the guys spit up themselves how ever they pleased. We started to walk around for a bit, but I had an idea to take a break before we even started, because I was still tired from the restless night.

I convinced her to sit down st a small table at some restaurant in Stiix, just getting ourselves some sodas and a thing of nachos. "Shouldn't we be looking for Ronin and the scroll like the others?" She wondered aloud, tapping her twin buns with her index fingers.

I sat forward and took a quick sip of my sprite. "First off, the two of us don't even know what he Hell he looks likes," I reminded her, continuing with "and besides, I wanted to talk to you about something. Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to Cole on the way here, and then I came to realize something about you. You've been really anxious ever since we lost Lloyd yesterday and I've been getting worried," I always worried about my friends when they expressed some inner struggle - whether it be intentional or not -and would seek out the opportunity to help them. "are alright?"

She looked down at her soda and traced the rim of the cup with her finger, letting out a soft sigh. Her head rested in one of her hands. "I don't even know this point," she only shrugged. "it's just hard to think that he's possessed right now, but that monster that wants to bring terror to this world - no offense."

"None taken."

"I just wish he wasn't gone, you know?" I could see a frown formed across her face.

"You have a thing for him, don't you Cami?" I asked her, pointing to her with my right index finger. There was no doubt in my mind that she did, even if she couldn't realize it just yet. I could see her face go as red as Kai's Gi, getting flustered beyond belief. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I just want to know. It's not big to be ashamed about! Don't worry!"

Camila wiped her hand down her face as she let out a soft sigh, with a small smile on her face. "I know that we've only been around for three or so months, but I can't lie about liking him. He's just been so welcoming and everything to us and Cameron, he's so nice! I can't even begin to explain to you how he's gotten my attention," I could see the twinkle in her eye as she talked, showing me that she truly did like him. "I guess that it's mainly due to the fact that he cares about his team and would do anything for us."

"I think that it's nice that you've found someone that you like that way. You deserve it," I confessed. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her, because I knew for a fact that the Master of Speed had a great chance with him. I was never really one to had much luck in the world of love, so of course I'd be jealous to some degree.

""Come on, you'll find someone one day!" She assured me, smirking for a moment. "bet there's someone, you just don't know it yet."

I raised in eyebrow in reaction. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged and raised her own eyebrow when her phone went off with a text. She pulled it out and skimmed over the message. Her eyes lit up. "hey, they said that they found Ronin and want us to meet up with them at the Stiix pawn shop! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~

We met up with the guys at a pawn shop in a matter of minutes, to finally get the scroll once and for all. We took a jab at the front door, a few of us taking attempts at picking the lock that only ended to no avail. I froze when I heard the crashing of glass, looking up to see Jay's head pop out from the roof. "I've got ourselves a way in!" I called down to the team. We jumped up to him to realize that he had broken the roof window.

"Nice job buddy, breaking the place's property," I shook my head in disappointment.

"Great," Cole began to complain. "now we're already on the hook for breaking and entering," we started to look around as a group.

"I don't like sneaking around in the dark anymore than you do, so let's just find the scroll and get out of here," Kai told him. I looked in every nook and cranny I could think of, but no matter where I searched, I found nothing close to resembling the scroll.

"When you guys were leaders, you didn't hear me complain!" Jay yelled at us in a whisper. "and if you don't like sneaking around, why become a ninja?" He did have a point there. "the faster we find this scroll, the faster we can work on the next clue to the tomb. Then we can save Lloyd and it will be all because of me!"

Cameron rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know Jay, no matter what we do, it will all be a team effort. You don't have the right to take credit that the rest of us help with," one thing that annoyed me sometimes was the fact that the original members of the team - excluding Lloyd and could - could get so cocky and think that they were right about everything, or at least when it came to being in be middle of action.

"Ah, I found it!" Cole yelled out.

Jay gasped. "You found the scroll?"

"No, but I found my father's trophy. I'm taking it back, he danced hard for this."

I jumped when I heard Jay scream out "The organ's got me!" I turned quickly to look at him and he wasn't lying; the organ's brass pipes were holding him in a strong grip.

We ran over to him, all in a slight panic. "It's possessed by a ghost! I forgot what we were supposed to do!" Cole cried out. I didn't need to think much about the simple solution. I ran over to the water jug and ripped out the container, throwing it over for it to spill onto the organ, ultimately freeing gat from its grasp.

"Looks like one of Morro's guys!" Cameron brought to the group's attention.

"There's more from where that came from!" Morro screamed when he jumped into view. Before I knew it, other ghosts came out from his plate armor to start circling around us. They punched at us and all we were left to do was dodge their attacks, besides Cameron and my attempts to fend them off with our powers.

"Try these!" Kai yelled to us for our attending and threw everyone a weapon that resembled something of the shuriken's weapon family. "they're meant to get rid of the ghosts!" He informed Camila and I to get nods in response. I when I caught mine, it illuminated a dark shade of purple.

"Heh, sweet!" I smirked down at the bladed weapon before chucking it at the ghost. It disappeared into thin air as if it hadn't been there in the first place. I ceased from fighting when the sound of a new struggle filled the room. My uncle was fighting an unfamiliar man who I could deduce to be Robin.

"Give me the scroll!" Morro demanded.

"You'll never find it," Robin broke it to him as he pushed him back with force. Morro fell into a vase, and she it broke, revealed the scroll that had been on the inside the entire time. Everyone noticed it at once.

"Only one of us shall posses it!"

"Yeah, me!" Ronin did a simple whistle, somehow resulting in the building shaking beneath us. A red ship emerged from the floor, which he grabbed into and floated up with it. "sorry to leave you hanging, but because this scroll is so important, I can't just give it away!" Morro tried to stop him with a ghost of wind, causing him to fall out of the ship.

We chased after him, running as fast as our legs could take us. But to our despise, Morro was doing able to get his hands on the scroll. My fist tightened. "We can't let him escape with the scroll!" I screamed and ran even faster to follow behind our adversary. We jumped to the top of the roofs to get better sight on him, and Jay fell through one as soon as we got on.

We continued without him and got to the edge between two building, watching Morro get across on a wire. There were only two left, which Kai and Cole used to get across. I went along with them, having the Airjitzu to aid me. Unfortunately, Cole missed the ledge and fell down a few stories. The other three jumped down to aid him, giving Kai and I the change to keep on going.

We got to the end of the peer, Kai stopping in his tracts. "Great, more water," he sighed.

"I've got this!" I told him, following Morro onto the beams sticking out from the water. I was able to balance perfectly on them as I leaped from beam to beam, refusing to give up. I stopped when I got the the last one I could reach, glaring over at him. "why are you doing this, uncle?!" I demanded to know. "why seek destruction of this world?!"

He chuckled. "It's because if the hatred of the people I have come to have. Because of all the disappointment! Because of those who had betrayed me!"

I felt the wind grow violent around us, making my hair wave around in the air. "Tell me, who are these people that have hurt you?"

"Wu, he made me really believe I was meant for something great, made me believe a lie!" Rage became evident in his voice. "my parents left me in the streets! And your mother left me for dead. It's her fault I'm like this! It's her fault I was sent to the cursed realm! You may think she was an innocent woman, but you don't know what she was really like!"

My eyes went wide at his words just as my heart sank in my chest. I couldn't believe what he was saying, because everything I knew about my mom was the opposite of such. "No, you're lying."

"How would you know? You didn't even know her! I know that she died when you were young, because she's been in the cursed realm with me for fifteen years!"

"Why should I believe you! You have to be lying!"

"Because I have no reason to lie about something like the monster I call my sister," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He performed the moves to Master Airjitzu. A tornado formed around him, giving Morro the power of flight. I went after him, using my own Airjitzu yet again, and grabbed into his foot. He created his dragon which left me to dangle off of it's leg. "you can't deny her sins! She is at fault for what I have become and everyone shall pay for it! You would be the same if it were you in my shoes!" He finished.

As he flew, I was flung off and landed into the water. I let myself float for a moment under the surface, shocked at our very brief interaction. When my chest became tight, I resurfaces for air. I looked out to the moon with my eyes filled with tears behind the water dripping down my face. "He has to be lying..." I muttered to myself."  
 **  
To attempt seeing the truth without know falsehood. It is the attempt to see the light without knowing the darkness. It cannot be.**


	7. Chapter Six: Dead Hearts

I refused to speak of the conversation between Morro and I with my friends. I couldn't figure out if it were out of fear or disbelieve. Perhaps both? I forced myself to keep a straight face around them and to not let on that something was amiss with me. To my luck, the attention of the team was focused onto the main task at hand when Kai came back with knowledge from Ronin of a second scroll in the ancient temple of Sensei Yang, the creator of the martial art form of Airjitz. For the entirety of our time waiting for a tour guide, I avoided as much conversation with the others to give myself time to calm my nerves, which seemed to take an eternity to accomplish.

Once she had arrived, she got right to the action "Welcome to Yang's Haunted Temple," the tour guide started "the historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang. Infamous for creating the lost Martial Art's form of Airjitzu," the others in the group seemed rather interested in that as they started talking about it with one another. "unfortunately, we can't bring our tour groups inside because rumors say anyone trapped inside its walls after sunrise will be turned into a ghost permanently."

I exchanged looks with the others just as Zane, in his now unnecessarily loud voice, admit "I hope it's not a rumor, for it's our only hope!" I really wish that Jay fixed him correctly, but he supposedly screwed up his volume settings which was already getting annoying, with him yelling in our ears a lot now.

"Sorry about my friend," Cole apologized to the others "he's a little hard of hearing," the tour guide seemed a little annoyed at us but continued to explain the past of the temple to the rest of the group as we stayed back to talk to each other.

"I thought you said you fixed him," Kai said to Jay.

"Hey, at least he's no longer talking backwards. I guess my tinkering got his Volume Levels stuck," he replied with a chuckle. I guess he was right, it was great that we could actually understand him now, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying listening to his loud voice every time he talked.

Cole turned to Zane, saying "anyways, don't say anything unless you've got something really important to say," that was actually a good idea, he wouldn't be shouting too much but he could still talk, it's not like we were shutting him out completely, it was just when he didn't necessarily need to say anything.

"Who put you in charge?" Kai questioned as if he was oblivious as to Cole taking the shots now.

I sighed and facepalmed before looking over at him "Don't even get me started, Kai. After the three of your guy's plans failed, he took the liberty to step up and take charge, got a problem with that?" he put his hands up in defense but shot me a shaking of the head, letting me know he didn't.

"And like me, I like my plans simple," Cole chimed in "We sneak in, learn Airjitzu from the ghost of Sensei Yang, and get out before sunrise," now that I heard it, it wasn't that bad if a plan. Unlike Jay's reasonings as to sneaking in somewhere, we weren't stealing anything this time. That's how a real Ninja sneak around, not stealing anything while sneaking around.

"We know that Morro already knows it, so I just hope he hasn't deciphered any one of the other clues. that'd really suck and leave us behind by a lot," Camila added to the conversation. I nodded, agreeing with her statement. It would suck if that happened, it'd only leave him with a huge head start and more ground for us to cover in order to catch up then I would hope for. We heard the tour guide saying that we needed to get back on the bus, but instead we waited around so we could sneak in later.

For some reason we needed to wait for sundown, Cole preferred to go in then rather than going in right then and there. If I was in charge I would have he is go in right when the bus left, but I wasn't so we didn't. As he and Jay tried to pry some planks off of the window, the rest of us opened the door and entered through that way. When we were all in the temple, the door slammed shut behind us, making me jump a little. I just shrugged it off and followed the others down the long hall, and stopped at a door which Jay opened. It looked like a library of some sort, and I could tell it was old by the smell of dust and the numerous cobwebs around. I hoped there aren't any spiders in there or I'd be running out of that room faster than Camila could ever run.

I spoke too soon as I saw a spider on the floor, that was trying to crawl up my leg. I screamed rather loud and kicked it off my me, watching it crawl away when it fell to the floor. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the others who were all staring at me. "What? So what if I'm scared of bugs? They're creepy! Especially spiders, ones that are as big as the one that was on my foot are even worse! Come on, it was as big as my hand, if not bigger!"

"Whoa, relax," Kai insisted, but it was kind of hard knowing that there were huge spiders roaming the temple like we were. Boy, I didn't want to run into any more! "But anyways, if this place is truly haunted, we'll just need to wait until he shows himself," why was he even bringing that up? I wasn't even talking about that in the first place.

"He should have been here by now," Cole grabbed his shoulder to stop him "you heard the tour guide, if we're not out by sunrise we'll be turned into ghosts," Cole seemed really worried about that, but there was no way we couldn't make it out in time. Before Kai could finish telling him to calm down Cole added "Hey, I don't wanna be a ghost, who wants to be a ghost? And why didn't anyone warn us that this place would get so creepy after dark?!" now he seemed really scared about all of this, I felt bad that he was but there was nothing I could do about it, we just needed to survive the night and get the secrets to learning Airjitzu.

"Cole, if you're going to be in charge here, you're going to have to chill out, it isn't that bad," Cameron insisted but what interrupted by Zane.

He tried to read something but Jay took the book from his to read himself "Allow me," he looked down at the book and seemed interested at its content "Whoa, it says here that Sensei Yang's unusual strict teachings drove his pupils away, others admit to never seeing them leaving the temple grounds, suggesting a more sinister plot. How awesome is that?" I had to admit is sounded pretty cool, similar to something you'd see right out of a horror movie. Cole immediately downed the idea of it, disagreeing with Jay completely "Yang was hard on his pupils for a reason, for in his words: As Iron sharpens Iron, Sensei sharpens Student.

I froze when I heard some loud noise that sounds to be a ghost trying to scare us. I turned to see the old grandfather clock shaking, which appeared to be where the sound was coming from. Jay pushed Cole to it and told him to check it out since he was the leader. Cole was a little shaky as he approached it, but he came to open it, only to have the falcon fly out into his face. He let out a loud scream and backed away in fear. It landed on Zane's arm, who pressed a button that made it okay back the same sound we heard. He, Kai, and Jay laughed. "A prank! really?" he seemed really pissed.

"We were just trying to help you laugh," Kai told him.

"You should have heard yourself scream!" Jay joked with a laugh.

Zane played back Cole's scream, causing the them three to laugh once more. I shook my head in disappointment and slapped Kai and Jay in the back of theirs. "That doesn't make someone relax, and it wasn't funny," I thought it was stupid of them to do that, plus it was rude. We're in a serious situation here and it wasn't the time to be fooling around, they were better than that. Or, so I thought.

We heard a crash which causes us to gasp, but Cole just sighed "Another prank? Real funny, didn't anyone ever tell you to quit while you were ahead?" He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I looked at the others with a glare, but by the looks on their faces I could tell that wasn't their doing.

"My god, you guys are fricken idiots!" I ran after Cole before the others did, who soon after followed behind. I turned the corner and saw him stopped at a door "Cole, wait, that's not us!" I tried but he wouldn't listen, he just shrugged it off. I was worried at the moment because it was definitely not one of us who was messing with the door, so the whole ghost thing had to be legit, and we didn't need that!

"Okay, I have to admit, this is pretty good. How did you guys get the handle to move all by itself? Is Nya behind there?" he turned to open the door. We ran after him to see that it open to reveal a dojo room, like what was back at the monetary when we still train there. We walked in and approached the shrine looking thing that had a picture of Sensei Yang above it.

"Whoa," Camila let out "this has to have been where he trained his students back when he was still alive."

"O-or got rid of them," Jay suggested in a shaky voice, fear evident in his voice.

"Knock it off guys, if that wasn't you behind the rattling door, who was it?" Cole asked is in disbelief. The rest of us claimed that it was the ghost of Sensei Yang in sync, as scared at the moment.

Out of no where, we heard someone start to say Sensei Yangs saying about Sensei's and Student, and we freaked out. "I'm getting my butt out of here!" Cameron screamed. Without hesitation I started running for the door just as the swords on the wall started to shake. They crashed into the door when we slammed it shut behind us. We ran down the hall, sadly chased by bats.

"Does this mean he doesn't want to teach us Airjitzu?" Jay wondered, to have Kai not care and suggest to get out through a window. It was boarded up like all the other windows, leaving us with no escape "We're caged like animals!" for real this time we heard the evil maniacal laughter of Sensei. Cole didn't think twice about suggesting the front door, which I never thought of.

"But it's down stairs," Kai reminded us. And if you haven't paid any attention, there are weapons that are trying to slice and dice us!"

"There's a dumb waiter!" Cameron interrupted and pointed to a dumb waiter behind Jay. We walked over to it to see that only four could fit it at a time.

"Great," Camila turned to us and volunteered "I'll take the second trip down."

"Same here," I added. I knew there was no way we'd all fit in the dumb waiter so we'd have to take two trips, and I didn't mind taking the second trip down. The others didn't have a problem with that do they climbed in and started to make their way down. I looked over at Camila and Cameron and nodded at them, waiting for the others to hurry up so we could go down ourselves. Before I knew it the room got dark to the point where I couldn't see a single thing. Camila let out a shriek "Hey, it's gonna be perfectly fine!" I reached out to where I remembered her standing and grabbed onto her arm do we didn't get separated. Cameron took her and as well.

We heard a crash and turned to the direction of it, was the the dumb waiter? "I think they fell!" Cameron insisted, I didn't need to think much about that, it was the only logical explanation. I touched the walls and felt for the opening to the dumb waiter, and grabbed onto the rope. We made our way down the rope and stopped when we made it on top of the dumb waiter. I kicked the wood on the top and broke it, giving us just enough room to crawl through. We looked down the hall, where there was plenty of light to see. We heard the guys screaming so we ran in its directions.

I saw one of the handles of a door shaking like crazy and even more yelling came from it. We banged against it a couple of times before I tried the handle, which took a couple of turned before it budges, and out came a heap full of water and the guys. Unaware of what was up with the water, I was being pulled down the hall by it before it eventually died down, leaving us standing in water what was up to our chests "Good to see you guys still in one piece," I claimed, at least they weren't hurt like I had suspected when I heard them screaming.

"Yeah. But first the haunting, then the water, what's next?" Cole questions, not sure what to make of things. None of it added up, I had to admit, I wasn't sure either.

"That's it," Jay commented "He is testing us, don't you see? Cole's afraid of ghosts and Kai's afraid of water!" He had a point that made a lot of sense, he was onto something. It seemed like was testing us based off of our fears, maybe we needed to face them in order to gain access to the secrets of Airjitzu?

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens Student," Kai stated, rubbing his chin "he's making us face our fears!" We had a quick little prep talk and gladly agreed to face our fears together, all we could do was wait for the next fear to face so we could get out of there. We planned on sticking together for the rest of the night, and to help us with that we tied ourselves together using a rope that was convincingly lying around.

I was close to the back, in front of Cole but behind Camila. "Alright, no matter what happens no one can run away, we're in this together," Cole approved, and we were walking down the halls in search for the Scroll yet again.

"Just so we're not surprised, what are the rest of you afraid of?" Kai inquired.

"I think I know what I'm afraid of!" Zane revealed in a panic, looking behind us. I looked back too and saw Morro standing "Morro!" Cole and Jay started freaking out about it, and I got why, I wasn't fond of it either.

"Wait a minute, if we're all afraid of Morro, then this must be the next test! How are we supposed to save Lloyd if we're too afraid to face him?"

"We need to face him then!" I said as we started after Morro who ran away from the team. We turned to corner to not see him, but seconds later saw him again. "he's over there!" I pointed in his directions and we chased after him again. I crashed into Camila when the others stopped in front of a ladder.

"Let's go, he's in the attic!" She insisted as she pointed up to the attic. Jay got a little worried when he told us he was afraid of them, but we went up anyway as because we had to go after Morro. We climbed up and saw that he was just standing in the corner doing nothing. I raised an eyebrow but looked back at the others when they started arguing about who was going to approach him.

"I'll do it!" I insisted and walked in front of the others. I stopped behind him and yelled "We're not scared of you! You may be a ghost, and even my evil, crazy bastard of an uncle but that's nothing!" I guess what I was afraid of at the moment, facing him like the others did, but I had a different reason. I knew that it wasn't the most important thing going on, but I was off because of the fact he was my dead uncle. He was blood that was fighting for the dark side, it pained me to see that, even if he was dead. It wasn't the fact that he was the villain that I was scare of, it was that when ever I was around him I was fighting blood, no one was fond of that that. To make it worse, I couldn't talk to anyone about it because I didn't want to bring it up and make people think I didn't care more about Lloyd's safety then the boat I was in. He was the bigger picture here, so we were more worried about him than anything else, or that's at least how I felt it was supposed to be.

I myself was broken over the presence of Morro more than anything, especially after hearing what he had to say about my mother. I wasn't sure if I was to believe it or not. Was it the truth? It was it a lie? Either way, it flooded my mind more than the loss of Lloyd at the moment because it was a personal moment. And I couldn't feel more guilty about having that view on things.

I stopped and jumped back with the others when he disappeared when the ghost of Sensei Yang replaced him. "As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student. You have passed the test," he pulled out a Scroll which was obviously one for Airjituzu "only those who see things through gain the benefits of the reward," he passed it to Cole before letting what he claimed to be his students appear around him. "Now you will join my students. The new dawn is upon us, get out before the clocks last chime if you can!"

We didn't hesitate to run back down and out for the door, but we tripped and fell on our way down. I saw that it was close to sunrise as I saw the door "Hurry guys!" We ran faster and finally made it out the door. When we made it out it felt like being relaxed from a tight space, I could finally breath in some fresh air. I froze when I saw the rope behind me and no Cole. I picked it up and looked at the temple "Cole's not here!" I remained frozen at what I saw with the others gasping in shock, I was too scared to even react to it. "Y-you didn't come out in time, so..." I tried, still frozen in place.

"I'm a ghost..." He frowned, clearly devastated about what happened to him. The frown that formed on his face made my heart sink, why did that have to happen?

I untied my rope as my shock and fear turned into anger. I clenched my fist and ran up to the temple and screamed "Screw you!" I threw a gust of wind at the temple, pissed of more than I've ever been in my life "Skruva på dig! Turn him back, God damn it! We completed your stupid test, it's not fair!" I punched the wall with my fist this time instead of my wind, multiple times. I punched it five times before I stopped and took couple of deep breaths. I looked back at the others, seeing them all giving me looks but they were all still clearly saddened over this, but none of them were anywhere near as pissed as I was.

Camila slowly walked up to me, insisting "Hey, Cassie, calm down. Let's just get back to the bounty, okay?" I was still pissed but I was gonna try to lay it low for the others, I wasn't gonna be that one person who wouldn't cool their shit down.

"Yeah," I nodded in a low voice, and started walking with the others, getting ready to use our dragons. I took off my glove to see my knuckles red and bleeding, but I didn't care at the moment, it was the least of my worries. Cole looked down at my hand with a frown, but I ignored him and formed my dragon "Let's go," I said, just wanting to get the hell out of there. The whole ride back was quiet, no one seemed to want to talk about what happened. The time inside the Temple, me and my little scene back there, and most of all: Cole becoming a ghost.

 **When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot hurt you.**


End file.
